Momoyo Kawakami
|- | Age: 18 |- |'Gender:' ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood type: O' |- |'Birthdate: 8/31' |- | {C}Momoyo Kawakami (川神 百代) is a fictional character in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! ''She is the heir of the Kawakami Temple and considered the strongest person in the world |} As the oldest member of the Kawakami Family, Momoyo is seen as the older sister of the group. She gets challenged on almost a daily basis by fighters around the world and even students from other schools who seek recognition and fame. However she effortlessly defeats them all too easily to the point she gets frustrated which she takes out on Yamato by teasing him. She is the most beautiful girl in both Kawakami Academy and Kawakami City, but due to her fighting strength, every male is too intimidated to talk to her. Momoyo is also a regular guest on the Kawakami academy radio show, as many people request her appearance on it. She is also terrible when it comes to money, which results in her borrowing it from other people. Sometimes though, she forgets to pay up by the deadline and she gets Yamato to extend it for her. In the end she is always able to pay back what she owes. Despite her strength, she hates to study and usually gets poor grades for it. Due to this she is unable to join S-class as the requirements include being in the top fifty of the exams ranking. It is shown though that she can get good grades when she tries, but she seldom does as she has no interest. She has an older sister-underling relationship with Yamato. As such, she'll occasionally pick on him, but will also go out of her way to look out for him. She is bisexually flirtatious (reminiscent of Shinra from Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de) and will make a pass at girls as she considers no males to be men due to her high standards, although defeating her in a fight, even if just barely, will make her think otherwise. She Joined the Kazama family after Yamato hired her to be the groups bodygaurd after the Kazama family lost a fight to fifth and sixth graders due to Kazumo being taken hostage. Momoyo agreed on the condition that Yamato would become her underling so she would have someone to boss around and made Yamato pinky swear on the promise, threatening to kill him if he broke it. She then defended the Kazama family from the bullies and eventually decided to stay with them, challenging Shoichi for leadership of the family. Despite her strength, Shoichi refused to give in. Knowing that if she went any further she would put Shoichis wellbeing at risk, she declared the fight her loss and accepted that he was leader of the family. She also acknowledged capt as a 'man' due to the incident. Not long after Joining the Kazama family, she confessed that she really liked Yamato and asked him to promise her that he would always be with her. Yamato rejected however, saying that if he remained her underling forever he would always be on the sidelines. Yamato declared that he wanted to be Momoyos equal and stand by her side as one using his intellect to match he strength, In order to prove this he promised that he would aim for something like the prime minister of Japan. Momoyo happily accepted and told Yamato that they would aim for the top together. She has been waiting on Yamato ever since. When the gaurdian of Kazuko died, Kazuko was to be adopted by one of her relatives. However, apon meeting the relative, the Kazama family agreed that the man was dangerous to give Kazuko to. Momoyo then requested that her family adopt Kazuko, making Kazuko, Kawakami Kazuko and Momoyos new little sister. Kazuko came to admire the Kawakami family and strives to achieve her dream of becoming a Kawakami assistant instructor in order to aid the family she loves so much and to earn Momoyos recognition as a fighter. At the blooming of the century plant, she was the first to comment on it, saying it was an ugly plant. She and the other members of the Kazama family, including Miyako, took a picture in front of the flower, with her placing her arm around Yamato. they then promised that no matter what happened in life, they would meet witness the next blossoming of the the Century plant, which they would later move to the back of the Kazama family hideout. In March, 2008, Momoyo would fight against Kuki Ageha who was retiring from fighting in order to focus on the Kuki business. Momoyo and Ageha fought with Momoyo being the victor and becoming the strongest of the four devas. In 2009, Momoyo became a third year student at Kawakami academy. With her reputation, she became admired as the strongest and most beautiful girl in the whole school. However, due to her overwhelming strength and confidence, almost all the males in Kawakami academy where too intimidated to ask her out. Momoyo took no note of this however, and enjoyed playing with and flirting with girls since no male caught her interest, although everyone was already aware of the underling-Nee-san relationship between her and Yamato. Momoyo would continue to show a softer side to Yamato while still being rough. In time though, she would become more gentle towards him, visiting Yamato in his Class, Class-F to take him places , spending time with him at the Kazama family hideout and even teasing him with her sex appeal. This would lead to a lot of rumours of the actual relationship between her and Yamato as it seemed too close for and underling and Nee-san relationship and even closer for childhood friends. Momoyo was more than willing to allow Christine Freidrich into the Kazama family, as well as Mayuzumi Yukie as she loved the thought of having more girls to surround herself with. She also noticed that Yukie was alot stronger than she looked and felt excited about keeping her around. Apon allowing Chris and Yukie into the hideout, she assisted Yamato in constraining Miyako when Chris suggested that the building ought to be destroyed. After Yamato calmed down the situation Chris apologised. When the photo of the Kazama family standing in front of the century flower was found, Chris and Yukie where told of the promise the Kazama family had to witness the next blossoming of the flower in over 60 years. They where then invited to attend the blossoming to which they agreed. Throughout the year Momoyo was continuously challenged my several opponents from around the world, all of whom seeked recognition and fame by defeating her. However, Momoyo would continue to effortlessly strike down her opponents with ease, to the point it caused her frustration that almost all of her opponents where weak. During certain bouts against such opponents as the Karakura brothers and special forces members No.1 and No.2, Momoyo continued to show dangerous signs in her behavior as a result of being able to let loose against opponents since she defeated them too easily. These signs did not go unnoticed by her grandpa, Ru-Sensei and Yamato. Yamato would take it on himself to distract Momoyo from fighting by giving her other hobbies such as games, music, manga among other things. However, when Momoyo senced a strong fighting spirit, she set out to where it was located in the Shimazu dorm. She then confronted Margit Eberbach and despites Margits discipline as a soldier, both Momoyo and Margit engaged in a fight. despite Margit fighting at full strength, she knew there was no way she could beat Momoyo but she refused to give up as Chris was watching. Before the battle was decided Shimazu Reiko broke up the fight and had both repair the damage they had done to the yard. During the Summer, Momoyo was confessed to by a girl who was in love with her. Momoyo would later tell Yamato about how she had rejected the girl as she only used girls as playthings, insisting that she was straight. Apon going further to saying the girl almost had an emotional breakdown, Yamato pointed out that it must of been because the girl seriously loved her, but Momoyo stated she had no understanding of love in an odd way. As time went on, She would continue to spend more time with Yamato as she always felt "Refreshed" when she was with him, saying that she would only do certain thing to him alone and that she was glad he was her underling. As they spent more time together the two became closer. Then one day by the Tama river, Momoyo was taken aback when Yamato confessed his feelings to her and asked her to go out with him. Momoyo blushed at this, but rejected Yamato, admitting that while she did love Yamato, it was as a friend and an underling and that she could not love him as a man as said they should remain friends. Yamato said he understood but asked if Momoyo forgot their promise when they where kids. Momoyo revealed that she did not forget, but instead remembered it better than Yamato did, saying that while she wanted asked Yamato to be with her forever back then, the response she got was even better, calling Yamato "Prime Minister Naoe Yamato" saying she was really hoping for it. This left Yamato confused, revealing that he was the one who forgot. Momoyo was in fact watching Yamato ever since their promise and hoping that he would achieve her expectations to be able to stand beside her as an equal. Yamato however, only seemed to achieve slightly above average grades in school and made half hearted efforts in duels, leaving her dissapointed as it was as if her wasn't even trying to reach her level. She then asked if Yamato was serious in his confession as his feeling back when they where kids seemed alot more real before heading off. Yamato caught up with Momoyo however, revealing that he remembered the promise in full and made a new promise to be worth her attention from now on, and that he would prove he was her equal with his mind like he promised and make her acknowledge him as a man. Momoyo was pleased with this and hoped that it was not just word talk this time. Yamato offered to take Momoyo to Nanahama as a way of apologising for his rash confession to which she accepted, saying she expected to be treated to everything. In Nanahama, Yamato took Momoyo to a chinese resturant and shopping. When it began to rain, the two shared an umbrella. Momoyo noted that many people where looking at them as if they where a couple, but said Yamato was being too awkward to be her lover. Momoyo encouraged Yamato to keep trying though, until they where lovers. During the date, Momoyo told Yamato that she always felt refreshed when she was with him, but if he wanted to make her fall for him, it would take more than just spending time together. She then stated she wanted to see Yamatos manliness saying that she would be completly "Moe" for Yamato and it would stop her from flirting with other people. She was also a bit shocked that it took Yamato till the second year of Kawakami academy to notice her, saying she felt sure Yamato would of fallen for her charms sooner. Even though Yamato felt he would just get rejected if he did fall for Momoyo sooner, Momoyo said she did not know if that was true. During a summer festival not soon after their date, Yamato and Momoyo came apon a kingyosukui which contained a blue ornada which had a strong vitality and blue glow to it. Noticing that the ornada had caught Momoyos attention, Yamato saw this as a chance to give Momoyo a new hobby outside of fighting. Yamato was able to capture it and he gave it to Momoyo. Extreamly pleased and grateful, Momoyo promised to look after her new pet who she named Takeru. As the school semester went on, Yamato proved he was staying true to his word and came 3rd in the second year Kawakami academy exam rankings. However, the tension between Class-F and Class-S of the second year had hit the boiling point leading to the principle of the academy to declare a Kawakami war so the two classes could sort out their differences and be able to understand one another through fighting. Momoyo was found by Aoi Touma who revealed he was aware that Momoyo wanted to fight against certain members of the Kazama family, particularly Mayuzumi Yukie. Giving her the opputunity to do so, Momoyo joined the Class-S army on the condition that no one would order her what to do and that she would only fight when she wanted to. The Kawakami war would be on August 31st, which also happened to be Momoyos birthday. She encouraged the Kazama family to fight hard in order to give her a great birthday present. When the war commenced she waited on the sideline drinking peach juice until she thought Class-F was worth fighting. Near the end of the war, Class-F has the Class-S army on it's heels, and with their victory in sight, she intervened. Confronting Yamato who, despite being the commanding general strategist had decided to fight in the war personally with his intelligence squad, Momoyo teased Yamato to play with her to which he strongly refused. He then signalled twenty Kawakami monks who where fighting in the Class-F army and they created a barrier around the battle between Class-F and Class-S, keeping Momoyo out. Momoyo chuckled however, feeling that she could destroy the barrier in less than two minutes. Feeling Yamato had underestimated her, Momoyo went after the Class-F rep Amakasu Mayo to end the war only for her to be confronted by Yukie. Knowing Yukie was the latest addition to the four devas and had yet to reach her true potential, Momoyo was confident in beating her, but then Kuki Ageha jumped from a helicopter over head and also confronted Momoyo. Impressed by Yamatos political power to get someone as powerful as Kuki Ageha to fight for him, Momoyo engaged in a fight against the two. Before she could finish them both at once she was attacked by Otome , who was also one of the four devas alongside Momoyo, Yukie and Ageha. Momoyo fought all three showing that her strength overwhelmed the other three as she used her special techniques such as 'Human bomb' and 'Instant recovery'. Despite her advantage, she knew she would not get anywhere fighting all three at once and started to focus on them one at a time. She took out Yukie first, followed by Ageha after a brief duel. Before she was able to go in to confront Otome, a firework exploded, signalling the end of the war and the Class-F Armys victory, meaning both she and the Class-S Army lost the Kawakami War. Completly shell shocked, Ru-Sensei stated that it was Yamatos plan to have her fight against the devas and that Momoyos lack of self controll is what lead to her defeat. While Ageha and Otome commended Momoyos strength they also noted that in the end, she was strong but fragile. leaving Momoyo to think on their words, the two devas left. Being the first real fight she lost, Momoyo became a bit depressed as a result. Not long after, she was confronted by Yamato who began to tease her that despite being the underling, he was the victor and got to look down on her, something that annoyed Momoyo, even though she was impressed by Yamato having defeating her strength through his tactics and stategies. Yamato then gave Momoyo her birthday present, as both her birthday and the Kawakami war where on the same day. He gave her a special green ruby ring that he knew she had wanted, which took Momoyos breath away. Taken aback by the meaningful gift, Momoyo was at a lost for words and blushed as she thanked Yamato for the gift, promising that she would treasure it forever. This incident and Yamato having defeated her in the Kawakami war as well as his new found seriousness to become her equal, made Momoyo both acknowledge and like Yamato as a man. Despite all her strength, she is terrified of ghosts and spirits, as she feels that nothing she can do will affect them. Back when she was a child, Momoyo got along with Shiyakado Gyoubu, an assistant instructor who was almost as strong as Ru Shihandai. Gyoubu personally felt that might was always right and he himself was a bit of a battle maniac, fighting for the sheer fun of it. This would have an influential effect on Momoyo, as well as her fighting style to dominate and defeat her opponent hands down, despite the fact that Gyoubu was exiled from the Kawakami temple because of these values. Due to Gyoubus influence on Momoyo, Ru has taken it apon himself to personally oversee Kazukos training so that she dosen't follow a simular path Despite acknowledging Shoichi as a man, Momoyo shows no interest in him and even flirts with girls in his presence showing that he dosen't catch her attention. Proving that there is a distinct difference between Momoyo liking or loving someone as a man and acknowleding them as one. Many people consider hers and Yamato's relationship as something deeper and even describe it as interesting and special. As such, girl fans of Momoyo get envious of the time and affection she shows Yamato, while others prompt Yamato to take a chance and ask her out. She is deeply affectionate, in her own way, towards Yamato as she considers him someone very important to her and is extremely possessive of him to the point she gets jealous when other girls pay Yamato too much attention. She always feels relaxed around Yamato, and will only do the things she does to him only becuase she feels it's useless to do them to anyone else. She takes the promise Yamato made to be her underling seriously as well as Yamatos promise to become her equal. She eventually realizes that she is in love with Yamato. Momoyo is considered to be the strongest fighter in the world, second only to her grandfather. She is friends and rivals with Ageha Kuki from Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de. The Manga, Anime and Visual Novel all follow her and Yamato's Love route, making her the Offical 'Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai' heroine and the true route. APPEARANCE Kawakami Momoyo has red eyes, waist-long black hair, and by Gakuto and Moro's description, a "megaopolis-style" bust. She is normally seen wearing the winter uniform of the Kawakami High School with her jacket covering her shoulders in a cape-like style. THE BIG FOUR Known as Kawakami Momoyo of the North, she is the strongest of the Big Four after post battle of Kuki Ageha of the South, Otome of the East and Tachibana Takae of the West. Momoyo has yet to officially fight the two new members of The Big Four (Matsunaga Tsubame of East and Mayuzumi Yukie of the West) in a duel but in a fight against Ageha, Otome, and Yukie in a 3 on 1 battle in the Kawakami war, it is proven that Momoyo is by far the strongest. Category:Kazama family Category:Characters Category:Female protagonist Category:Human Category:The Big Four Category:Female Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Student